The objective is to study the effect of chemotherapy and combinations of surgery, radiation and chemotherapy on the course of patients who have proven malignancies. This will be accomplished by utilizing the protocols of the Central Oncology Group for treatment of the patients. The Saint John's personnel for the most part have been involved in the Central Oncology Group since its inception. The personnel from Memorial Hospital have only recently joined the Saint John's personnel on a cooperative protocol basis, but have been involved in teaching and studies in the Medical Oncology Section of the Department of Medicine at UCLA Center for the Health Sciences with the Principal Investigator. As in the past, we will be very active in establishing new studies that will yield more useful information.